english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Grant George
Grant George (born May 19, 1971 in Watsonville, California) is an American voice actor. He's married to voice actress Jessica Gee-George. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2014-2017) - A.I.M. Agent (ep42), Ant-Man/Scott Lang, Radio Traffic Reporter (ep70), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#1 (ep43), Squadron Bot (ep50) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2017-2018) - Jaquin#1 (ep13), Pirate (ep22), Troyo *Screechers Wild! (2018) - Zeta *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015-2016) - Ninja (ep98), Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Werewolf (ep98) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Chris (ep13), Kim/Dark Cupid 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Nutcracker Sweet (2015) - Father, Limburger, Squeak *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Forensic Expert, Road Block Agent 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *El Americano: The Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *Leo the Lion (2013) - Crocodiles, Hyena *The Happy Cricket (2006) - Father, Toad 3 'Movies' *Animal Crackers (2017) - Additional Voices *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Pale Russian Fly *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) - Additional Voices *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Big Panda (????) - Additional Voices *The House of Magic (2014) - Daniel *The Last Prince of Atlantis (2018) - Dockworker E, Old Deck Hand 'Shorts' *Ninja Babies (2006) - Detective (ep2) 'TV Mini-Series' *Big Rig Buddies (2010) - Rocky, Stinky 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse: Sisters' Fun Day (2015) - Concert Announcer *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse: The Amaze Chase (2014) - Randy Bravo *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Hunter Huntsman *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Hunter Huntsman *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Team Hot Wheels: Build the Epic Race! (2015) - Gage, Mayor, Scurvey *Team Hot Wheels: The Origin of Awesome! (2014) - Gage, Male Reporter, Pilot *Team Hot Wheels: The Skills to Thrill! (2015) - Gage 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2012) - Randy Bravo (ep15) *Ever After High (2013-2016) - Hunter Huntsman *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Hunter Huntsman (ep4) *Fin Punch! (2015) - Extra in Crowd (ep16), Hunter (ep18), Murphy *Re\Visioned: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2007) - Additional Voices *Vitamin Bee (2013-2016) - Vitamin Bee Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003) - Henry (ep1) *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Itaru Shiodome *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation (2018) - Toshihide Yura *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Funeral Attendee (ep9), Radio Presenter (ep9), Sakon, TV Presenter (ep13) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Festival Committee Chairman (ep3), Hermit (ep11) *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - American Colonel, Inmate (ep17), Kimura, Soldier (ep22) *Baki (2018) - Sikorsky, Michael Halls (ep13) *Berserk (2017) - Knight (ep5), The Crow *Blade (2012) - Ladu (ep1), Ship Crew (ep3), Thug (ep7), Young High Coucil Member (ep8) *Bleach (2011-2014) - Izuru Kira, Satoda (ep343), Soul Reaper (ep317), Soul Reaper (ep318), Soul Reaper A (ep237) *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Umezawa *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Umezawa *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Academy Student (ep28), Suigetsu Hozuki *Charlotte (2016) - Gondo (ep7), Udo (ep2) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Kento Sugiyama, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Kento Sugiyama, Additional Voices *Digimon: Fusion (2015) - Dorbickmon, Minotaurmon (ep54) *Disgaea (2007) - Vyers, King Krichevskoy *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Rokujo Chikage, Takashiaki Kazamoto (ep9) *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Tetsuo Ishimaru, Unsui *Fate/stay night (2007) - Gilgamesh *Fate/Zero (2013) - Lancer *Fighting Spirit (2004-2006) - Tatsuya Kimura *Genma Wars (2003) - 88 (ep4), Bugara, Monkey Captain *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Jonathan Klondike, Paparazzi (ep8), Student A (ep1) *Green Green (2006) - Leader *Initial D: Second Stage (2005) - Hawk *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (????) - Dan of Steel (Announced) *K (2013) - Akira Hidaka, Andy Domyoji, Daiki Fuse, Ichigen Miwa, Principal (ep5), Rikio Kamamoto, School P.A. Announcer (ep1), Sota Mishina *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Akira Hidaka, Andy Domyoji, Daiki Fuse, Rikio Kamamoto, Sota Mishina (ep11) *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2018) - Bushi, Gakaku, Hirosuka, Kabane (ep12), Karikatashu, Kuranosuke (ep4), Shoujin (ep4) *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2011) - Saku Ezomori (ep5) *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Station Attendant (ep10) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Gen Shishio *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Uzu Sanageyama *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Jose Carlos Takasuka, Hidou (ep6), Police Officer (ep6), UN Soldier (ep11) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Ken Murata, Christel (ep62), The Great Wise Man *Last Hope (2018) - Lon Wu *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Badr *Monster (2010) - Detective A (ep64), Detective B (ep51), Detective Batela, Henchman (ep64), News Anchor (ep62), Police Interrogator (ep52), Police Officer (ep70), Police Officer (ep73), Staff (ep57), Thug A (eps64-65) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2009) - Yarsam (ep12) *MØUSE (2004) - Sorata Muon/'Mouse' *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2019) - Suigetsu Hozuki, ANBU Ninja (ep135), ANBU Ninja (ep357), Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep288), Allied Ninja (ep289), Allied Ninja (ep338), Boy B (ep418), Iroha, Kakashi's Student (ep360), Kayui (ep289), Kushimaru Kuriarare (ep288), Leaf Ninja B (ep161), Ring Announcer, Sajin, Shibito Azuma (ep120), Stone Ninja (ep156), Sumashi (ep120), Torune Aburame, Urakaku *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Ryutaro Mine, Orchestra Member (ep18) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Night-Rikuo *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Night-Rikuo *Requiem from the Darkness (2004-2005) - Momosuke *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Crane Game Joe (ep25), Servant (ep22) *Sirius the Jaeger (2018) - Bishop *Skip Beat! (2017) - Sho Fuwa (Announced) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Player with Eyepatch, Player Knight (ep6), Team Member (ep2), Xexeed/Tamotsu Shigemura (ep1) *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Elder A (ep4), P.A. Announcer (ep3), Punk C (ep1), Seito (ep4), Shohei Donoue (ep5) *The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (2018) - Shouhei Donoue *Tokkō (2007) - Ichiro Hanazono *Ultra Maniac (2005-2006) - Mr. Mikami, Shiro *When They Cry (2007-2008) - Keiichi Maebara *Zenki (2003) - Kagetora Beast *Zetman (2013) - Kouga Amagi 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Co-Worker (ep3), Funakoshi 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Tatsuya Kimura *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Fat Team Rocket Member (ep2), Male Cubone (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (2014) - Elihas Starr *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Izuru Kira *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Izuru Kira *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Gilgamesh *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Rikio Kamamoto, Akira Hidaka, Andy Domyoji *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Muku (Satori), Ushi *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Soldier 'OVA - Dubbing' *Angel Blade Punish! (2006) - Isato (ep3), Samurai (ep2), Sledge (ep3), TV Host, Yayoi's Assistant (ep2) *Beat Angel Escalayer (2005) - Dr. Arc, Seinfurst, Teacher (ep1) *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Chunin Exam Spectator 2 *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 004/'Albert Heinrich' *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Additional Voices *Eiken (2004) - Shima Kurosawa *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter *G-spot Express (2006) - Ginji *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Funakoshi *Initial D: Extra Stage (2005) - Hawk *KITE Liberator (2008) - Gaga *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005-2006) - Rik Heisenberg, BGG Gang Member D (ep1) *Lingeries (2004) - Yusuke Nakanishi *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Kiba (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2017) - Briefing Officer (ep5), News Announcer (ep5), Ship Operator (ep5), Zeon Second-in-Command (ep5) *Princess Memory (2004) - Nuvolian *Pure Mail (2002) - Ai Ogata, Father (ep1), Kunihiro Sekihata (ep1), Takumi Sakiyama (ep2) *Septem Charm Magical Kanan (2004) - Natsuki, Male Student (ep1) *Septem Charm Magical Kanan: Palpitating Summer Camp (2004) - Natsuki, Tsuyoshi Suzuhara *Snow Night Stories (2006) - Man (ep3), Man 1 (ep2), Shingo (ep2), Thief (ep1) *Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind (2009) - Scientist *Yukikaze (2005-2006) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - N (ep15) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cat Run 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *The Hungover Games (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Born to Defense (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Lord (2004) - Additional Voices *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Shichibei Iinuma *The Sisters (2005) - Kob *Wushu (2010) - Ke Le, Han Wen, Vendor, Wang 'Movies' *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Yucatán (2019) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Cable Girls (2017-2018) - Carlos Cifuentes *Jake & Blake (2010) - Buddy, Francesco, Additional Voices *Marseille (2016) - Nasser *Violetta (2015) - Lucas Caviglia Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - Ant-Man 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Clive, Sigurd 'Video Games' *007: From Russia with Love (2005) - Russian Henchmen *BioShock 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Additional Voices *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Hydra *Dead Head Fred (2007) - Happy Farmer, Male Denizen 1, Suk *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Ant-Man/Scott Lang *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Axe *Killzone 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Left Alive (2019) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Pimp My Ride (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Black Ops 7, Soldier 7 *Rumu (2017) - David *Stranglehold (2007) - Jerry Ying *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Enemy B, Pilot B, Ranger Five-Two *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Cid *Ace Combat: Infinity (2014) - Slash *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Pilots *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - IUN-PKF HQ *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Rainer "Cormorant" Altman, Additional Voices *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos (2007) - Steiner *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Baldrin, Galamod, Trader *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Tristan Alcock, Huey *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Kagura Mutsuki *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Kagura Mutsuki *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Izuru Kira *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Izuru Kira *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Izuru Kira *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Danzaburo, Geist, Investigator *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Leon Kuwata *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Shuichi Saihara *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Brad Wong, Donovan *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Brad Wong *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Simon Yen, Walter Eckhart *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Kouta Hirose *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (2003) - Vyers/'Mid-Boss', Prinny *Disgaea: Infinite (2010) - Prinny *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Axel, Vyers/Mid-Boss *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Axel *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Axel, Hoggmeiser, Prinny, Additional Voices *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Warrior of Light *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Warrior of Light *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Warrior of Light *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Asalam *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Daimon *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Light Equipment Officer *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Sun Jian *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Fan Chou, Zhu Huan *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Duncan *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Clive *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#20 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#18 *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Additional Voices *Grandia III (2006) - Game Crowd, Pilot A *Kill la Kill: IF (2019) - Uzu Sanageyama *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Kaiser *Lost Dimension (2015) - Toya Orbert *Luminous Arc (2007) - Alph *Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner (2007) - Bargus, Gymil *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Suigetsu Hozuki, Torune Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Torune Aburame *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Additional Voices *Odin Sphere (2007) - Krois *Operation Darkness (2008) - Narrator *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Kurosawa, Minoru Inoue *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Kanami Fan, MC, Minoru Inoue *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Shinjiro Aragaki *Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! (2010) - Prinny, Bok Choy *Radiata Stories (2005) - Caesar, Johan, Shin *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Warriors *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2007) - Jin, Officer Kurosawa, Shinjiro Aragaki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2008) - Guard#1, Jin, Officer Kurosawa, Shinjiro Aragaki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable (2010) - Jin, Officer Kurosawa, Shinjiro Aragaki *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Ichijo Samurai General, Kihan Oxcart *Sin & Punishment: Star Successor (2010) - Isa *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Kilik *Soulcalibur III (2005) - Kilik *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Kilik *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Kilik *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Kilik *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Scout, Tidy *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Cyuss Warren *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Rexx *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Fervent Believer *Tales of Legendia (2006) - Curtis *Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition (2019) - Yuri Lowell *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Man by the River B, Michael *The 3rd Birthday (2011) - Additional Voices *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (2010) - Masami Kaida *Trinity Universe (2010) - Prinny *Unheard (2019) - Crip, Martin *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Kimura *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Sun Jian *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Sun Jian *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Lambda Zellweger, Earthbound, Gob, Melchom, Necromancer *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Warrior of Light *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Evilman Boy, Prinny Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (253) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (203) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. External Links *www.grantgeorge.com/voiceover credits Category:American Voice Actors